Raging Storm
by Forsaken Dark Prince
Summary: Might Kyske, once a high ranking storm demon, now an exile running for his life. What will his connection to the Shikon Jewel be? What is the price for power? Find the answers to these questions as Might goes against everything that was precious to him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or else I'd be rich all that I own is my OC Might Kyske and some other smaller characters.

Summary:Might Kyske, once a high ranking storm demon, now an exile running for his life. What will his connection to the Shikon Jewel be? What is the price for power? Find the answers to these questions as Might goes against everything that was precious to him.

* * *

Chapter one: Curse

I might actually of found a situation like this funny or impossible even. That is if I knew that this couldn't be a dream, because of the aching in my heart or the feeling that death wouldn't be enough to atone for the sins that I've committed. I've killed someone dear to me for reasons that I can't even remember which makes me feel even worse, I lost control and people died because of it, and that's the reason why I'm currently in a room with 13 others who will decide whether I live or die. I know that they'll kill me with their own hands if they decide that my life should be ended, which I guess is better then being killed by someone that I don't know.

"Might Kyske, you stand before us for committing crimes against your own people and killing members of this clan. Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?" Asks one of the older members of the High Council a man who I've known since before I can remember, and also a man who was my father's best friend.

"How could I face anyone in this clan? 11 people died today by my hand and my hand alone and one of those people was my father and your best friend, nothing I could say or do would change any of your minds." I scream as tears start to pour down my face. "Even now you cry, you truly are pathetic. If you think that you'll die here then raise your head and stand like a man, because you are no longer a child, no matter how much you may want to be." Says Ky Kyske my older brother and the new head of our clan since earlier this night.

Staring at Ky and noticing how his face is the only one in the room who's emotions I can't read from a single glance at his face, everyone else even Raikoh had obvious looks of hatred and sadness evident on their faces and in their eyes as well, but Ky was blank as if he felt nothing at all. "Why don't you hate me like the others?' I ask ignoring the obvious glares.

"What makes you think that I don't hate your very existence right now? Is it because I'm not as easy to read as theses others? Unlike you and fools like you I'm strong enough to hide my emotions and not let them affect my judgement." Says Ky.

Clearing his throat in order to get everyone's attention, one of the older if not the oldest living member of the storm clan says, "I don't mean to sound rude, but I think it's about time that we decide his punishment. If that's alright with you lord Ky." Says Souken getting nods from most of the council members. "I agree it is about time for his judgement, especially if I plan on getting any sleep after this hellish day." Says Ky standing up so that all eyes are on him.

"Well let's vote on his fate. The choices will be death or another outcome chosen by any member who wants it, and it can't be torture." Says Ky noticing a few of the people's faces falling at his last sentence. As expected I got 11 calls for my immediate death but the last 2 surprised me, Ky called for me to be exiled and to never be allowed to enter the clan's lands again, and Raikoh supported his decision.

"His fate doesn't really matter to me as long as he's not on this land or is buried under it. If you do banish him to exile, he will have to have the curse mark placed upon his body to ensure that he will not pose a threat to this clan." Says one of the members standing up to state his opinion. "If we exile him the members of this clan will be outraged and may possibly attempt to kill him no matter who stands in their way." Says another member.

"The village won't be able to harm anyone if they can't reach him, which they won't be able to do since we'll make him leave soon after I place the curse mark on him." Says Ky as all of the members of the clan present in the room surround Might.

Raising his right hand and forming a seal of pure electricity, that resembled a triangle formed with Lightning bolts,"From this moment forth you are no longer a storm demon or a member of this clan, you are nothing and will be seen as such, and may all of those who see this mark know of your fate, Raizen!" Says Ky as he brings his hand down upon the junction of my neck pressing the seal into my skin and continuing as I scream out in pain until it's fully a part of my skin.

Not even sparing my fallen form a second glance Ky calls for a servant telling them, "Please grab a weeks worth of food, Raizen's sword, and a possible change of clothes for Raizen as quickly as possible, and please place what can be placed in a travel bag." Says Ky dismissing the servant. "If I was you I'd apply pressure to that wound of yours to stop the bleeding." Says Ky finally turning to look at me.

"Just for the record if you ever enter this land again you'll be killed on sight, or brought to me so that I can kill you with my own hands." Says Ky as he turns to receive the supplies from the servant. Sliding all of the stuff over to me, "Begone from these lands." Says Ky as he leaves and heads for his room.

Grabbing the stuff and running out of the building thinking about how I'm possibly going to avoid any of the clan members. I focused so much on my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was being followed by a group of five trackers from the clan until I was less then 100 yards from a near by village and they attacked.

"Well, well if it isn't the little Kyske, it isn't safe this far from the village." says their leader wearing a mask as one of them punches me from behind, making me stumble towards the leader who knees me in the stomach making me fall to my knees. "Wow with that mark you've become almost as weak as a Hanyou right now." He says as he kicks me in the ribs making me roll over, and steps on my chest.

"Get up and fight, weakling." says Soren taking his mask off and throwing it to the side as he places his hand on his sword as he watches me stand up grabbing my sword as well. "That's right the least you can do is die like a man." He says as he rushes at me swinging his sword in a messy arc aiming at my chest. Backpedaling his attack so that he moves forward and into a quick kick to the side of his ribs, making him lose his balance and giving me an opening to lunge forward with my sword aimed at his right arm. But before I could reach him one of his followers rushes me from behind badly cutting me in the back, making me drop to my knees, as tears start to stream from my eyes.

Soren kicks me backwards to 2 of his followers who grab my arms and hold me up knowing that I'd fall on my own. "Now this is where the fun begins." Says Soren as he grabs his sword and starts to move towards me as I try to fight my way free. "Don't tell me that one of the great Kyskes is scared of me." Says Soren with a twisted grin on his face as he stops in front of me. "Like I'd ever fear a weak bastard like you." I snap. "I'll make you fear me." Says Soren as he raises his sword and cuts me across the chest, making me scream again. "You'll be doing that a lot today." Says soren as he cuts me again getting the same response as before.

This continued for a while until it reached a point where I didn't feel any pain or scream out as my body was further scarred. "This is no fun." Says Soren as he orders his followers to let go of me making me fall to the ground in a pool of my own blood. "You're lucky that I was ordered by Master Souken to not kill you, and to only give you a warning. Because If I could of I would've killed you. There's a woman near by so maybe you'll survive, but one way or another it doesn't matter to me. I was only told to attack you near where you could get help." Says Soren as he releases a high pitched whistle to gather his men and alert anyone in the area of his presence.

As they leave as silently as they came I found myself thinking, _I can't die like this, is this all that I amount to? What about getting Souken back for having this done to me? I won't die! _As I lose consciousness and seem to fall into an endless darkness.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter, please R&R any criticism is welcomed since this is my first Inuyasha story.

Anyone interested in having their OC appear can post a character sheet in a review


End file.
